fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 059
Farewell for Now I Synopsis Raymond chooses his opponent for the Graduation Duel. Summary Final Grades Graduation for the seniors is days away, and all of the other students are just excited to go home. Students also receive their final exam results, and Cameron smiles quietly when he reads that he aced his exams, aside from a B+ in history. Chancellor's Office In the chancellor's office, Raymond meets with Maddox and has long-since made his decision for Cameron to be his other half in the graduation duel. Maddox brings up Elise and Clarissa as other equal candidates for the duel, but Raymond says he's already talked it over with the other two and everyone is satisfied with his decision. Maddox smiles and makes the call the Lucy to bring Cameron into his office for the good news. Cameron is shown outside sitting on the bench with Shy while Maribel, Marlon, Clovis, and Kyle play with Maribel's favorite frogs. They begin to see the appeal of the frogs. Maribel, Clovis, and Kyle need the mental break since, even though they passed their exams, they still did not do well. They don't think they'll be in contention to move into the Ra Dorms the next year, but Marlon is very happy with his straight B's and is projected to test into Ra at the start of next year. Lucy then comes to find Cameron, and she has an elated smile for him. Lucy takes Cameron to the chancellor's office where Raymond formally asks him to partake in the graduation duel. Cameron flatly declines but corrects his tone to be as polite as possible. Maddox insists that it's an honor to be chosen in this duel, the last official match of the year, and it's the first time a Slifer or a first year no less be offered this opportunity. Cameron says he knows and while flattered, he's not interested. Father V says that whomever the top duelist chooses must duel, but Cameron asks where that is written. The chancellor admits that it is an unspoken rule. Therefore, Cameron proposes he has every right to reject Cameron repeats what he said at the start of the year: he's not here for attention or to be in the spotlight. At most, Cameron admits he is a victim of circumstance given his natural powerful psychic powers as well as dueling talent that both attract challenge. Cameron says he's at Duel Academy at most to find out what happened to his sister but more importantly walk through the halls she walked to get some closure on her disappearance. Cameron says competing in the School Duel or being in this Graduation match does not do either for him. Cameron begins to leave, and Raymond stops him. Raymond says its no secret they dueled once before, but during their match, Cameron had a facedown, which he did not activate, and he needs to know who the true victor of the match was. Raymond then describes his irritating victories over Cameron's sister, insisting she always let him win and would want a real conclusion. More importantly, if Cameron is truly about finding closure and honoring his sister, he should be reminded that Chanel loved dueling, not just for the spotlight but for fun. Raymond says Chanel would have been thrilled to have been asked to compete in the Graduation Duel as a friendly gesture of final competition with the school's top duelist. Cameron is briefly reduced to silence. He says he's not his sister but has been spending the year trying to more engaged and rejecting this offer would be a large step back, and his sister would be disappointed in his rudeness to reject Raymond in her name. Cameron apologizes and accepts Raymond's offer for a duel with a handshake. Graduation A few days later, the graduation ceremony is had, featuring Raymond, Elise, Erica, Joshua and all the other seniors receiving their diplomas. As valedictorian, Raymond delivers an impassioned speech about his four years at duel academy. The speech is recorded and televised. He then calls Cameron to the center of the auditorium so they can have their graduation duel. Everyone is shocked that Cameron, a Slifer and a Freshman, was chosen to be in the special duel. Cameron's friends ask in whisper why Cameron did not tell them, and Cameron gives a shrug, paired with a lighthearted smirk. However, they encourage him to win. Cameron gets up and the spotlight is on him. He comes down, Duel Disk and Deck ready to compete. Raymond and Cameron meet in the center, nod, and shake hands. They then move to the opposite sides. As graduating senior, Raymond chooses whether to go first or second and opts to go second. They draw their five cards and the duel begins. Final Duel One Facedown Cameron draws and Cameron plays nothing but a facedown to end his turn. Everyone is confused with Lafayette shouting at Cameron, asking if he's throwing away the match, but Cameron stands cryptically silent. Raymond remembers dueling Cameron's sister. She was full of life, energy, and enthusiasm, and her dueling reflected. She laid out everything in every turn. Cameron is the polar opposite: reserved, patient, and never overplays but the feeling he received from dueling Chanel is the exact same he feels as he duels Cameron. If Cameron is setting only one Spell/Trap, it's because it is all he needs. He hopes for Cameron's sake that it is enough. Raymond draws and begins to fill his Graveyard with "Dragunity" Tuner monsters for later use. He performs back to back complex tactics to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" and "Dragunity Knight - Trident" in Attack Position. Raymond attacks and Cameron takes a direct hit, unbothered. He activates "The Golden Apples" to gain back the Life Points he lost and to Special Summon a "Malus Token" equal to the damage he took in Defense Position. Raymond realizes Cameron's strategy to summon a powerful monster to his side without any cost. Raymond continues to play as he uses "Gae Dearg" and "Trident's" effect, and "Trident" sends "Celestial Bell Tower" to the GY to mill "Hydro Genex" from Cameron's Extra Deck. Cameron is alarmed and concerned. Raymond played "Trident" specifically to get rid of "Hydro Genex" in order to prevent Cameron from using its effect to constantly gain Life Points. In addition, by "Gae Dearg's" effect, Raymond now has "Dragunity Legionnaire" in his hand. Kyle recites the card's destructive effect, so when Cameron does summon a monster powerful enough to destroy Raymond's "Dragunity Knights", he will be able to destroy that monster in an instant. Cameron's Plan Cameron says the facedown wasn't meant for Raymond to necessarily summon a powerful set of monsters. It was meant for him to "overplay". Cameron says Raymond's strategy is "overplaying". He does everything in his power to fill up his Graveyard as quickly and effectively as possible. His facedown simply attracted stronger monsters as well, which is also what he wanted. Cameron summons a new monster, "Star Gatherer" and manipulates his hand and Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Locomotion R-Genex" and use its effect to take control over "Trident". Now, Cameron is the one with three powerful monsters and enough attacks to immediately end the duel. When Cameron attacks, Raymond protects his Life Points with "Synchro Barrier" though he must give up "Gae Dearg" in the process. Though early in the duel, everyone is already on edge as both sides have survived "duel-ending turns" with neither side holding onto momentum. Raymond's Instant Comeback During Raymond's next turn, he manages to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg" through the effect of "Debris Dragon". In addition, Raymond plants "Dragunity Arma Levytan" in his Graveyard, which Cameron is wary of. Cameron is certain "Gae Bulg" has a devastating effect and pre-emptively returns "Locomotion" to his Extra Deck via "Synchro Back". "Gae Bulg" destroys "Trident" by using its effect to banish "Dragunity Angusticlavii" from his Graveyard to empower itself. Cameron's Life Points are set to drop to 1500, but Cameron readies "Defense Draw" to reduce the damage to 0 and draw a card. Cameron brings back "Locomotion R-Genex" via "Synchro Back" and uses its effect to take control of "Gae Bulg". Cameron is primed to once again end the duel with a set of direct attacks, but Raymond stops him entirely with "Storming Mirror Force" to return "Locomotion" and "Gae Bulg" to the Extra Decks while Cameron's "Malus Token" is destroyed. At the sudden turn of events, some of the students are sweating bullets as the duelists go back and forth. Cameron begins smiling, showing a lot of enjoyment in the duel. Cameron also isn't surprised, knowing it was never going to be easy to siege Raymond's Life Points, but he reminds Raymond he still has a Normal Summon to use. Cameron Normal Summons “Sunlight Unicorn”, and he uses its effect to flip the top card of his Deck; it is an Equip Spell, he can add it to his hand. Unlucky, Cameron reveals the top card of his Deck is “Genex Undine” which he places at the bottom of his Deck. However, Cameron still has "Angel Wing" in his hand and equips it to “Sunlight” sets one card. As predicted, Raymond summons "Legionnaire" and uses its effect to destroy "Sunlight". Ready, Cameron activates "Armored Back" to revive "Sunlight Unicorn". Raymond then sets one card. Marlon, Maribel, Kyle, and Clovis debate on Raymond's strategy. They argue Raymond could have summoned "Arma Levytan" and equipped itself with "Brandistock" to deliver two attacks and keep "Sunlight" destroyed. Kyle agrees, but the move would not have won Raymond the duel. The move would have certainly whittled down Cameron's Life Points, but it would have left his cousin more exposed than ever since all Cameron would have to do is summon the monster to destroy "Arma Levytan", which would leave Raymond utterly defenseless. Clarissa privately thinks Raymond isn't dueling by the turn. He's playing the long game. He successfully got rid of Cameron's "Armored Back" and he knows exactly how Cameron will counter. Power Tool Dragon Cameron begins his turn by using "Sunlight's" effect to add "Lucky Iron Axe," which he adds to his hand. Cameron then uses "Dark Eruption's" effect to bring back "Genex Controller" and help him Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" in Attack Position. Cameron adds a random Equip Spell to his hand, and empowers his monster with "Lucky Iron Axe" and "Junk Barrage". Cameron attacks "Legionnaire", but Raymond plays "Swallow's Nest" to send "Legionnaire" to the GY and Special Summons "Dragunity Mallet" from his Deck in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Cameron destroys "Mallet". He takes the bait, and Raymond summons "Dragunity Verutum" from his Deck in Attack Position. During Raymond's next turn, he draws and activates "Dragunity Hurricane", allowing him to Special Summon "Legionnaire" from his GY and equip it with "Couse" from his GY as well. Raymond then activates "Arma Levytan" in his GY and banishes "Legionnaire" to Special Summon it from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Raymond and Cameron have summoned their favorite monsters, and they are ready to battle. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Raymond Proctor Turn 1: Cameron Cameron sets one card. Turn 2: Raymond Raymond activates “Card of Consonance”, discarding “Dragunity Couse” to draw two cards. He activates Continuous Spell: “Celestial Bell Tower”, which allows the summoner to draw one card if they perform a Synchro Summon. Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Dux” (1500/1000), and Raymond uses its effect to equip itself with “Couse” in his GY. Raymond uses “Couse’s” (1000/200) effect to Special Summon itself in Attack Position. Raymond tunes “Dux” with “Couse” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg” (2400/800) in Attack Position. Raymond draws one card. He activates “One for One”, discarding a monster to Special Summons “Brandistock” (600/400) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates “Battle Waltz”, Special Summoning a “Waltz Token” in Attack Position with stats equal to “Gae Dearg”. Raymond tunes “Waltz Token” with “Brandistock” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight - Trident” (2400/1700) in Attack Position. He draws one card. “Trident” attacks directly (Cameron 4000 > 1600). Cameron activates “The Golden Apples” to gain LP equal to the damage he took (Cameron 1600 > 4000). In addition, he Special Summons a “Malus Token” in Defense Position, whose stats equal to the damage he took (2400/2400). Raymond sets one card and uses “Gae Dearg’s” effect to add “Dragunity Legionnaire” to his hand from his Deck then discard “Dragunity Angusticlavii”. He then uses “Trident’s” effect to send “Celestial Bell Tower” to the GY to mill “Hydro Genex” from Cameron’s Extra Deck. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Star Gatherer” and uses its effect to copy “Trident’s” Level -1, making it a Level 6 monster. Cameron activates “Replacement Parts”, discarding “Genex Controller” to add “Genex Recycled” to his hand from his Deck. Cameron activates “Premature Burial,” paying 800 LP (Cameron 4000 > 3200) to Special Summon “Controller” (1400/1200) from his GY in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Star Gatherer” with “Genex Controller” to Synchro Summon “Locomotion R-Genex” (2500/2000) in Attack Position and uses its takes control of “Trident” as it is the highest Level monster Raymond controls. He activates “Synchro Creed” to draw two cards since there are 3 Synchro Monsters on the field. “Locomotion” attacks “Gae Dearg”. Raymond activates “Synchro Barrier,” sacrificing “Gae Dearg” to reduce all Battle Damage this turn to 0. A replay occurs and Cameron ends his Battle Phase. Cameron sets two cards. Turn 4: Raymond Raymond activates "Trade-In", discarding "Dragunity Arma Levytan" to draw two cards. He Normal Summons “Debris Dragon” (1000/2000) and uses its effect to Special Summon “Unibird” (100/600) from his GY in Attack Position. Raymond tunes “Unibird” with “Debris Dragon” to Synchro Summons “Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg” (2000/1100) in Attack Position. “Gae Bulg” attacks “Locomotion”, and Raymond activates “Gae Bulg’s” effect to banish “Angusticlavii” from his GY to gain ATK equal to “Angusticlavii’s” original ATK (“Gae Bulg:” 2000 > 4100/2000). Cameron activates “Synchro Back” to return “Locomotion” to his Extra Deck. A replay occurs and “Gae Bulg” destroys “Trident”; Cameron activates "Defense Draw" to reduce the damage to 0 and draw one card. Raymond sets one card. Turn 5: Cameron During Cameron’s Standby Phase, “Synchro Back” activates and Special Summons “Locomotion” to Cameron’s field in Attack Position. The summon is treated as a Synchro Summon, and Cameron uses “Locomotion’s” effect to take control of “Gae Bulg”. “Locomotion” attacks directly; Raymond activates “Storming Mirror Force” to return all of Cameron’s Attack Position monsters to his hand. As a Token, “Malus” is destroyed. “Locomotion” returns to Cameron’s Extra Deck, and “Gae Bulg” returns to Raymond’s Extra Deck. Cameron Normal Summons “Sunlight Unicorn” (1800/1000), and he uses its effect to flip the top card of his Deck, revealed to be “Genex Undine” which he places at the bottom of his Deck. Cameron equips “Sunlight” with “Angel Wing” and sets one card. Turn 6: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Legionnaire" (1200/600) and uses its effect to equip itself with "Couse" in his GY. Raymond activates “Legionnaire’s” effect to send “Couse” to the GY and destroy “Sunlight” “Angel Wing” allows Cameron to draw one card. Cameron activates “Armored Back” to Special Summon “Sunlight” from his GY and equip it with the “Angel Wing.” Raymond sets one card. Turn 7: Cameron Cameron activates "Sunlight Unicorn's" effect to flip the top card of his Deck, revealed to be "Lucky Iron Axe," which he adds to his hand. Cameron activates “Dark Eruption” to add “Genex Controller” to his hand from his GY. Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Controller”. He tunes “Sunlight” with “Genex Controller” to Synchro Summon “Power Tool Dragon” (2300/2500) in Attack Position. “Angel Wing” allows Cameron to draw a card. Cameron activates “Power Tool’s” effect to add a random equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. Cameron equips “Power Tool” with “Lucky Iron Axe” and “Junk Barrage”. By “Lucky Axe’s” effect, “Power Tool” gains 500 ATK (“Power Tool”: 2300 > 2800/2500). “Power Tool” attacks “Legionnaire”; Raymond activates “Swallow’s Nest” sacrificing “Legionnaire” to Special Summons “Dragunity Mallet” (1000/1000) from his Deck in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Cameron has “Power Tool” destroy “Mallet”. Raymond activates “Mallet’s” effect and Special Summons “Dragunity Verutum” (1500/500) from his Deck in Defense Position. Turn 8: Raymond Raymond activates his "Dragunity Hurricane” and Special Summons “Legionnaire” from the GY and equips it with “Couse” in his GY. Raymond banishes “Legionnaire” to Special Summon “Dragunity Arma Levytan” (2600/1200) from his GY in Attack Position. *''Duel concludes next previous episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Raymond's Duels